Un día gris
by Natsby
Summary: ONE SHOT; Del 6x12 de "The Vampire Diaries" Liz Forbes ha muerto y Stefan Salvatore ayuda a su mejor amiga a salir adelante. Pero, ¿Qué pasara cuando los sentimientos que sentía por cierta rubia salgan?


Stefan divisó los rubios caireles de su mejor amiga y este sintió un pesar ahuecarse en su estomago. Caroline se acercaba con pasos lentos, y estuvo a punto de tropezar tres veces—cosa rara para los vampiros —, y sus ojos parecían estar vacíos y sin expresión alguna. Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas que le bajaban hasta la barbilla y de un momento a otro, Stefan observó como caía de rodillas, no soportando ni un momento más un gramo de su ligero peso.

Se levantó como un resorte y se dirigió hasta la rubia. Caroline sorpresivamente sintió un frío recorrerle la columna vertebral y con sus manos frías se abrazo a sí misma. Sentía un vacío profundo en el pecho y era tan lacerante que le costaba respirar. Sintió cuando alguien la levanto del suelo y la obligó a caminar. Las piernas le hormigueaban y las sentía de gelatina por lo cual sus pasos eran torpes e imprecisos.

La estancia de espera del hospital donde se encontraban empezó a borrarse y en cambio, nítidos recuerdos de Liz Forbes surcaron la mente de Caroline.

Stefan la observó con el ceño fruncido y le tomo el rostro entre sus manos callosas de hombre.

Sus pupilas dilatas se movían como observando algo que pasaba a gran velocidad y lagrimas se iban derramando como un río. Una cayendo tras la otra, mojándole el sonrojado rostro.

Sus dedos se encontraron secándolas y acerco sus labios a la frente de ella. La beso infinidad de veces y la acerco hasta su pecho, estrechándola.

Caroline al percatarse del beso en su frente, reaccionó y cuando Stefan la abrazó un abrumador cumulo de sentimientos cayó sobre sus hombros.

Soltó un sollozo estrangulado contra el pecho de Stefan y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Él la abrazo más fuerte y permitió que su camiseta enjuagara sus penas.

_DÍAS DESPUÉS._

Prácticamente todo el pueblo asistió al funeral de la comisaria Liz Forbes, y aunque Caroline le hubiera gustado que la ceremonia fuera privada, los compañeros de la fallecida organizaron toda la parafernalia.

En la iglesia del pueblo se hizo una misa conmemorativa, donde algunos de sus conocidos dieron sus discursos fúnebres y comentaban lo grande que había sido.

Después y horas más tarde, Caroline acompañada del brazo de Stefan y de algunas personas más cercanas a Liz, la siguieron al panteón municipal de Mystic Falls.

Elena se acerco a ella, le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, y Caroline se atraganto con las lágrimas no derramadas. Ella sabía que para Elena, después de la muerte de sus padres, Liz Forbes había sido como su segunda madre.

También sintió a Damon acercársele y palmearle la espalda.

— Realmente lo siento mucho, Barbie— le murmuro Damon con la mandíbula tensa.

Y Caroline asintió incomoda al ver los ojos tan profundos y llenos de impotencia del mayor de los hermanos Salvatore.

Y así se fue la tarde, entre abrazos y disculpas de Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, entre otros.

Stefan que ahora se encontraba a unos metros de la rubia, el podía percatarse de cómo Caroline se estaba apartando de los demás que le otorgaban consuelo.

Sentía miles de punzadas en su pecho al ver que ella sufría y muy en el fondo él sabía porque le preocupaba tanto.

Y no era solamente porque _fuera_ _su_ mejor amiga, si no porque después de negarlo tanto, ahora sabía que sus sentimientos por Caroline eran muy fuertes y nada fraternales.

_Quería_ a Caroline… _Estaba_ enamorado de ella. Y era una pena que tuviera que darse cuenta de esta forma.

Pero ahora que reconocía sus sentimientos, estos lo abrumaban de tal manera que tan solo quería alejar a la rubia de todos y confesarle lo que había acallado por tantos meses.

¿Cómo era posible que incluso lo que estaba sintiendo ahora era algo mucho más fuerte de lo que alguna vez sintió por alguien?

_Incluso_ _que_… Elena.

Su mirada viajo de la rubia hasta la alta morena y al observarla no sintió nada. Como si todo lo que habían pasado no hubiera dejado más que un rastro de recuerdos desfavorables.

Pero, cuando se reencontró con los ojos de Caroline, su corazón palpito frenético contra su pecho y un cosquilleo se extendió por su vientre. Se le debilitaron las piernas y contuvo el aliento.

Caroline miro el cielo anegado de nubes grises y sintió cuando una gota de lluvia le besaba la mejilla.

Parecía que hasta el clima se veía como ella ahorita. Gris.

Hizo ademanes de despedida sin prestar atención cuando las personas se empezaron a marcharse, corriendo a refugiarse de la torrente y furiosa lluvia que le empezaba a empapar el pelo y la ropa.

Sintió la proximidad del cuerpo de Stefan rodearla con sus fuertes brazos y Caroline supo que no quería estar con nadie más que con él en esta situación.

Escondió su rostro en el cuello de él, y aspiró su aroma terrenal.

Stefan sintió como su piel se erizaba al cálido aliento que sentía en su cuello y rodeo su cuerpo menudo con sus largos brazos.

— Estaré bien, Stefan. — La escucho susurrar con su cálida voz de campanillas.

Se le aceleró el corazón y le temblaron los labios.

— Lo sé, Care. Lo sé. —le afirmo él, después de besarle el tope de su cabeza rubia. — Estaremos bien…

Caroline cerró los ojos al escucharle y restregó su nariz en sus arterias.

Y quiso quedarse en los brazos de Stefan por siempre, porque después de tanto tiempo sentía que estaba destina a esos brazos. Que pertenecía a él.

Y al momento en que la lluvia cesó y que miró los ojos de esmeralda de Stefan, supo que iba a estar bien y que solo tenía que… confiar.

...

_**Un one shot de una de mis parejas favoritas de TVD. Esperó lo hayan disfrutado. **_

**Natsby. **


End file.
